Tell me I'll be happy
by Konoha rookie
Summary: Should she have listened to him? Her fate now sealed with a marriage, she wants out, but can he get her out in time? (SakuKaka)
1. Prologue

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

_**Flashback**_

"Woooooow Sasuke-kun, you're so cool!"

How many times had he heard her say that when the Uchiha kid pulled a move? A shuriken, thrown by him, even if miles off target, was reason enough for her to burst into an ecstatic proclamation of her awe for him. How old were they now? Had they ever tasted anything like a first kiss? Had they ever experienced true heartbreak?

_She will eventually_

And the day continued. Practice, exercise, molding chakra, controlling chakra, releasing chakra. The three, never tired, never exhausted. And one day flowed into another and every day brought the same. A constant awe for Sasuke by Sakura, the Uchiha's indifference and the loudest ninja, Konoha village had probably brought forth, Naruto.

All three graduated from the Academy, though that was barely the case for the blond haired brat, and all three possessing their unique qualities that brought an added strength to the team, yet having all the trouble in the world figuring out what exactly teamwork entailed, acting more as though they'd rather kill each other than the enemy. Placed under the guidance of a teacher who hadn't, in quite a long time, allowed any of the freshly graduated ninja's to pass his test. But they did. That day, they did.

_**Present**_

"Kakashi, come to bed, it's late."

She spoke soft and barely audible as her voice was muffled, covered by the sheets. However, her desperate plea was answered by a disgruntled soft moan and in no way a sign of him complying. In stead he remained seated at his kitchen table, his face hardly visible, hidden by his mask and only slightly lit by the moonlight shining in through the window. There was no good reason for him sitting there other than a nauseous feeling in his stomach and his lack of fatigue. To him, right now, sleep was as elusive as his wish for peace of mind. One incidentally was connected to the other after all.

Even his partner was not able to console the silver haired man, no matter how thorough her efforts. Wiping away the sadness on his face, or ridding herself of the cold stare tat broke the strongest of hearts was something that she had long since given up on. Both of them content to be able to enjoy each others company. Both of them residing in a sort of mutual respect and understanding but acknowledging that love had not made this bond.

She had always felt enormous awe for him, and he had felt it was time to settle down and forget the past. They had met at the wrong time, at the wrong place and had gotten married. A mixture of pain and confusion had filled his heart that day and as always, the jounin's mask had served well at hiding all that. She had looked amazing that day and undeniably radiant. And he couldn't but admit that she did what was expected of her and so much more, fulfilling his every desire daily, if he so required of her. But he didn't.

How long had it been since that day? Maybe 4 or 5 years?

"Ah fuck it, I'm going for a walk."

And with that the silver haired jounin grabbed his vest and slammed the door hard on his way out. The rain was falling. It seemed to always do that when he was in one of his moods. Or did the moods follow the rain?

Five minutes had been enough to soak his clothes to the flesh, and his silver hair, too long really and in desperate need of a cut, fell in streaks across his face, before his eyes. The one eye covered conveniently with his forehead protector was not bothered by this.

He quickly jumped on top of the nearby Academy roof and looked out over the village. From here, Naruto's apartment was visible, and the lights were still on. A small, half-smile spread underneath his mask, knowing full well what a young married couple like Hinata and Naruto would probably be up to right now.

Leaping with a speed and strength that were consuming his charka hurriedly, he made it to the clearing where team 7 had passed his "Bells test" with him. Three logs stood steadily planted in the ground and he chose the middle one as support, sliding his back against it as he made his way down to the ground. Legs bent, pulled up towards his chest, his arms leaning on his knees as he carelessly played with a shuriken, lost in thought.

The circumstances had allowed it back then.

_**Flashback**_

The bond between Sakura and Kakashi had always been a strong one, based on friendship and trust. And he couldn't remember how many times she had come to him, asking him for advice about Sasuke. Her request had always been answered by a pretend mocking laugh and a gentle pat on the head, shooing her off, telling her to come back when she was older. One day, he had caught her reading what he considered to be very interesting, educational literature. In other words, his copy of "Icha Icha Paradise". One thing about this ninja, was that she had mastered the art of stealth to perfection and had, that day, surpassed herself, just to get her hands on his book, and an unguarded moment on his behalf – whether he allowed it or not was only for him to know – allowed her to finally grab the book and run.

He went after her, at a distance, convinced that the adrenaline rushing through her right now as a result of what she had done, would make her oblivious to his pursuit. The chase lasted a good five minutes, after which she paused in the forest and sat down, back leaned against the tree, looking around her in a rather paranoid fashion before allowing her slender fingers to open the book. After the first few pages she felt the blood rise to her cheeks, coloring them a soft cherry red. Above her, crouched on a branch, her sensei sat and smiled before speaking with a deep, dark voice.

"Haruno Sakura!"

The book snapped shut and the young woman gasped, feeling her cheeks flush with even more color at the thought of being caught in the act. She looked up to see him, now standing, leaning against the tree for a brief moment before vanishing, as if dissolving into nothing. Sakura rose to her feet and looked around. He was always so damn good at this. She had no chance in hell against a jounin of his age and his level.

"Sensei!"

The book dropped to the floor with a soft thud as her arm was suddenly twisted behind her back. Accompanied by the familiar glistening that could only come from the sun reflecting its radiant light on a kunai. Her own kunai at that, taken swiftly from her and now placed dangerously close to her neck. She could feel him breathing down her neck, the softness of it caressing her skin and tickling her. Was it the arousal she had just gotten from reading those few pages in that cheap and sleazy novel of his, that now lingered, ever so slightly, a little too long upon feeling his body so close to hers? She couldn't quite grasp this feeling inside but she knew that from this moment, she would never look at him the same again in quite the same way as she had up until now. It was taken to the next level, she clearly felt it and so did he. The bond had grown stronger yet again and while she stood nervous, awaiting his next move she wondered about the book and it's contents. She was curious.

"Sensei…tell me more…please."

The kunai was slowly lowered, the grip on her arm released and the turned around to see quite an embarrassed Kakashi. One hand behind his head, scratching his hair and looking as though he was lost for words. Very unlike him. The other still held her kunai and he handed it back to her, smiling again.

"Come back when you're older."

A wink on his behalf, a sigh consequently escaping her lips followed by a frown. She stuck out her tongue at him and ran back to the clearing where Sasuke and Naruto were training, or rather fighting each other again over who was more powerful. Naruto exhausting himself more by stressing out over Sasuke's arrogant attitude than the actual fighting.

Back in the forest, a grumbling Kakashi picked up his book, dusting it off while muttering a few words about female ninja's and him not deserving it. He headed back to the clearing after taking a last moment to replay the previous events in his head.

As years passed, his genin students had grown to chuunin, and Naruto and Sasuke even passed the jounin exams, consequently chosing a life with ANBU. Sakura had contented herself with training daily still and staying in Konoha, embarking on the occasional mission. She saw less and less of her team 7 comrades and slowly her attention and undivided adoration for the last surviving Uchiha wavered when he was on an exhausting, month long mission.

_**Present**_

The rain had stopped. It didn't matter to him. At least the droplets succeeded in washing away the pain in his strained muscles. His vest lay beside him, leaving him in a sleeveless black shirt. The tattoo on his arm was visible. A representation of part of his life that he had left behind years ago. What he had gotten in return however was much more gratifying in a way, and gave him the added bonus of playing tricks on his students and enjoy the occasional cruel joke. But lately he didn't find joy in it anymore and he had returned to ANBU, doing what he did best.

His body felt as if it had to defy gravity with all it had, as he tried to get up swiftly, yet failed in that noble attempt. He was tired and decided going home was the best policy. He took the long way home, incidentally passing the Uchiha estate. The light was out and he was lost as to why exactly he had chosen to pass there. Suddenly, as he walked in the water filled streets, his eyes widened and he looked sideways, slightly, only to vanish again right as somebody landed right in the exact same place Kakashi had been moments before. A harsh sound of metal on rock resounded and pierced through his ears and the person standing in the middle of the street groaned angrily at the swift disappearance of the jounin.

"Looking for me?"

Crouched on the wall, only a few feet away from his original location he looked angry yet very ready to engage in battle. His forehead protector now slightly pushed up, revealing the crimson colored fierce weapon that made him famous in all the surrounding villages and far beyond. Kakashi knew that if his attacker were to look, he would be staring into the same deep bloodred eyes of which the jounin only possessed one.

"Give it up Uchiha."

The sole survivor to the Uchiha clan looked up with fury in his eyes. Channeling nothing but anger through them toward the man that had once been his sensei. The man who had taught him the only original move he had, Chidori, who had trained him day in, day out to master his Sharingan powers, and with that declining attention to the other two of team 7. Kakashi could clearly sense Sasuke's murderous intent and merely laughed. He knew what was driving Sasuke to this, but how had it come to this? How had their relationship gone from a strong sense of camaraderie, of friendship, to one of hatred and sheer disgust. Kakashi had a pretty decent idea and as he skillfully dealt with the next assault, his mind wandered back to a few moments that had contributed to the Uchiha's deep rooted wish to kill his former teacher.


	2. It's in his kiss

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. **

* * *

**Chapter 2: It's in his kiss**

_**Flashback**_

"Kakashi-sensei!"

Distracted from his book by the soothing voice of his pink haired former student, he looked up as her shadow spread over his body. She stood tall and proud before him as he sat down, back leaning against a tree.

"Yo."

She was no longer his student and yet she kept calling him sensei as if it were all she'd ever see him as. Over the past few months, they had often spent time together, training, or having a drink, going for a walk or just sitting at the clearing where she had been subject to his bells-test, talking. She was the only one who could walk into his apartment without knocking, and not risk a shuriken assault at the first step she took inside. She had often spent nights there when their lengthy talks had made it too late to walk home alone. In a way she looked up to him, she could listen to him all night long, she admired his strength and secretly adored his muscular body. But she kept calling him sensei every now and than. And every time he seemed to get one step closer to her, she managet to say it at the wrong time, thus ruining the moment.

"Sasuke's coming home today!"

No reaction from the silver haired jounin who had returned to his book in the meanwhile, and she kneeled before him, now eyelevel with him. The book held high before his face was a thorn in her eye, and she extended a hand to grab it and put it aside in order to get his full attention. But as his slender fingers nearly reached his book, her wrist was grabbed to prevent her from completing her plan. Not a tight, hurting grip, yet strong enough to keep her hand at a distance. She laughed and the book snapped shut again.

"I remember that book."

Her cheeks turned a soft cherry red once more. Now 18, this woman was so much more mature than the girl she was back then, but as far as that aspect of life was concerned, she was no step closer to learning one bit. Never been kissed, never been loved, wasting her time idolizing Sasuke and oblivious to the attention of other men. Even her former sensei's.

Back then she had asked him to tell her more and his reply had been the same as it ever was, to come back when she was older.

"I'm older now."

All this time, the man before her had remained silent, observing her, listening to her. As she spoke her last sentence a smile spread across his hidden lips. She remembered, as did he. And gently he extended his hands, palms facing upwards, motioning her to place her hands in his. She quirked an eyebrow, yet did what he asked, and as she did so, she felt herself being pulled closer to him. Leading one hand to his face, he allowed her to pull down the mask that made him the mystery he so willingly let out to be. She had asked him about that mask a while back when she had seen him without it for the first time and had felt slightly overwhelmed by his striking looks. He had jokingly made it out to have mysterious reasons and she had joined in on the little game by making it a great honor to one day take it down.

He had never let her until now.

"Kakashi…"

"Well you wanted to know more right?"

She smiled and fakes sheer awe and gratitude as she pulled the mask down, yet again, overwhelmed by his facial features. He replied in kind by answering her smile genuinely and kissing the hand that had just uncovered him in a gentleman like manner. Both knew what this next move would be and both started shaking ever so lightly with anticipation, yet both for different reasons, and she less capable of hiding it than he was.

He was anticipating his first kiss with Sakura, yet she anticipated her first kiss, period. And as his lips softly brushed against hers to seek approval for what was to come, she licked her lips and opened her mouth slightly. Slowly at first, she could feel the tip of his tongue licking along her lips before entering her mouth in search of hers to engage in a brilliant, succulent, delicious tasting dance.

She was hesitant at first, the sensation new and unknown to her, but soon allowed herself to let loose and be consumed entirely by the emotion that came with this moment. This fragile moment. Both had known that, with the way they had been carrying on lately, this would eventually be the next logical step, but how they felt was different.

If he kissed her that day, it was because he had managed to see past the fact that this young woman had once been his student. That she had been the clumsy female ninja that had nothing special going for her, apart from her intelligence and unmeasured knowledge. That she had been the weaker of the three and had always resided in that role, looking up at her teammates rather than trying to prove her own worth. He had come to discover the Sakura that was worthy of her title as chuunin and would easily pass the jounin exam if only she put her head to it. A Sakura that would be a fabulous addition to the intelligence, task planning department of ANBU. That was beautiful in all her glory and had matured, showing off her curves wonderfully, yet subtly. He had come to see the woman, and had grown to love her.

If she had kissed him back to that extent, that day, it was because she still saw him as a teacher of sorts, only teaching a different subject this time. No longer the teacher he used to be but still, seeing his advantage in age and life experience, a teacher.

The past months she had, undeniably, felt a change in feelings of some sort, and she had longed for every new day, if only to spend it in his company again. They still trained, now more than when she had been trained by him as a genin, and the nature of their training had, while still serious, evolved, changed, become playful at times, and she had enjoyed every moment of it. But there was one man that had a greater hold over her than one could ever have. And he was coming home tomorrow. Uchiha Sasuke.

Reluctantly, Sakura broke free from the lingering kiss that was her first. Always having hoped that it would be the Uchiha kid to give her that, but being so excited that in fact it wasn't. By the time she had regained composure and had tried to figure out why she wasn't longing for that first kiss from Sasuke, her silver haired jounin had already covered himself again and lept up the tree branch above her. She looked up and blushed at the sight of him, feeling exhilarated about this kiss, about him and she wanted to tell him but he waved and shouted while taking off.

"Say hi to him from me."

That was the last thing she wanted to hear right now.

_**Present**_

He has grown stronger.

Kakashi smiled at the sight of Konoha's former number one rookie, now fiercefully fighting his former teacher with a clear intent to rid the village of the silver haired jounin. The street was filled with a myriad of screams, colored charka, noises, shurikens whizzing by and an orange book. Seeing it made Sasuke go beyond himself with anger and fury even more so. It made him feel like the genin again that was so weak his teacher had time to read a book while easily blocking everything thrown at him. He was doing it again and Sasuke was convinced he did it on purpose, clearly only wanting him to feel weak, insecure and inexperienced again. He was right about one thing, Kakashi did have his reasons for doing what he did. If anything, he wanted the Uchiha to finally let it all out. To finally shout out from the top of his lungs what his problem was and why he saw his former sensei as a rival now. Kakashi knew this, he needed to have Sasuke say it, in order to help him over it.

"Why don't you treat me as a worthy adversary, as a worthy rival? You're think you're so much better than me don't you? You even prevent the accomplishment of the 1 goal I have left and for that you must die! I can't have you taking what is rightfully mine! I can't and I won't!"

Sasuke's eyes widened and the black, teardrop like shapes that tainted his red eyes started swirling uncontrollably. Chakra started leaking out of every pore and out of nowhere, it seemed as if the wind had picked up. Kakashi vanished. Another thing Sasuke hated about him. And he thought he had him figured out by anticipating his resurfacing close to his body. That's where Sasuke was wrong. His former teacher appeared again at the same location, and drew his kunai ever so swiftly, aiming it and throwing it at the black haired brat before him with an unrivalled speed. It landed right in front of the young man's feet after having scraped the surface of his arm.

"Enough Sasuke!"

Kakashi looked at him and for the first time since their encounter on this dark night, had a seriousness about him that even his students had hardly seen.

"You did this yourself. You have yourself to blame. Whether or not she's married to you. Whether or not she's happy, she's still Sakura. She's still part of team 7. She is still my ex-student."

Kakashi grimaced and jumped off the wall. Confidence in his stride as he slowly made his way towards the black haired man before him. He knew he was partly responsible for the marital strife both were going through, he also knew he was consequently to blame for Sakura's troubles and it had to stop. He didn't regret what he had said months ago to Sakura, but he had hoped his words would've had an effect on her.

_**Flashback**_

"Kakashi!"

Standing outside ANBU headquarters, leaning against the wall and reading his sleazy little novel again. He didn't look up when he heard the pink haired damsel shout out his name and a grimace spread across his face. He regained his cool before she reached him and replied in a manner that was so typical of him.

"Yo!"

It had been one month since the Uchiha's return and things had gone back to the way they were before he had left. Sakura following him like a puppy dog everywhere. Oblivious to the obvious change Sasuke had gone through in his absence. She hardly sought out Kakashi's company anymore and he didn't feel like interfering either, knowing that if she needed him, she would find him.

She did that day. Hopping from one foot to another right in front of him with a radiant smile plastered all over her face. She wasn't usually this excited and it was the forebode of horrible news, at least to the jounin refusing to look up from his book yet again. He started walking and motioned for her to follow. She did, already knowing where this stroll would lead them, and following willingly as she wanted a chance to tell him this news somewhere privately. They arrived at the clearing and Kakashi, who was normally rather laid back, engaged in some shuriken practice against the three logs stood firmly in the ground before him. Sakura quirked an eyebrow, surprised by his behavior and slightly disturbed by it. She started, nonetheless, by apologizing first for being so distant, so absent over the past month. He shrugged it off and kept throwing the stars as if his life depended on it. The young woman stood behind him, took a few steps closer to him, clearing her throat, knowing there was no easy way to say this and suspecting that he probably already knew. After all this was Kakashi.

"I'm getting married to Sasuke in one week."

A shuriken went totally amiss, flying past the middle log and landing in the dust behind behind it. he knew it alright, but hearing it made it all the more real. He didn't know how to react to this. Wondering if telling her was the right thing to do. Wondering if it was fair for him to ruin her dream like this, knowing full well that this was what she had dreamed of ever since she met Sasuke.

_Didn't those months mean anything? Was I so mistaken in reading her? Was she just looking for a companion to break the boredom while Sasuke was away? No that kiss did mean something. Those hugs, her constant seeking for my embrace, my arms around her when we sat talking to each other… What was she doing?_

"What is the first thing you learn as a ninja?"

"Look underneath the underneath."

"You're a smart girl Sakura, do the maths."

"He asked me to marry him right after he came back. I… I didn't know how to tell you. I'm sorry to tell you only now."

"It's a mistake Sakura."

He slowly walked away, head bowed down to the ground, hands in his pockets. Giving her the impression that he didn't really care was not what he intended, but clearly this was what she wanted and he couldn't interfere, he wouldn't. He just intended on closing that little opening his heart had created and going back to how he used to be.

Behind him he heard silent sobs, growing stronger, growing more angry, from hushed whispers to screams and the rushing of feet behind him was a dead give away on her approaching him fast, accompanied by a hoarse cry as she did. She jumped on him, only to find him vanished from underneath her as she landed on the ground, face in the dirt. In return, she felt her left arm being twisted behind her back. Her right arm was pinned down to the ground above her head violently. One knee dug harshly in her back and she yelled out in pain. Beside her, a deep, dark voice whispered in her ear, as Kakashi lowered his upper body.

"Haruno Sakura…he is not worthy of you. He does not know how to love. Look for what is hidden. Tell me you have noticed his change. Tell me you are brighter than the young, foolish, Sakura I met so many years ago. Tell me!"

He released his grip on her arms and got up, continuing his walk back to the village. Only once did he look back to observe the young woman, face hidden in the dirt, crying uncontrollably.

"You can't tell me can you?"

And as he looking in front of him again, the smallest flicker of light caught his eyes. He pretended not to have noticed.

_Run Uchiha…you don't want to confront me now._

One week later, the ceremony took place. And what a ceremony it was. The last survivor of the Uchiha clan and quite a catch in the village. By his side, his prized bride, subject of many evil glares but she couldn't care less. She radiated a soft glow, stuck in a dream. He had that same neutral, indifferent look on his face he always had. And when he was asked to kiss the bride, she merely received a small peck on the cheek, but to her it was heaven in a nutshell, and in the back, hidden from sight, a silver haired man's heart broke.

He attended to the party, if only because she had expressed her wish for him to be there. It had something of a funeral to him even though the atmosphere was a happy one, and a joyful one. All of her friends were there and for a moment it seemed even that Sasuke was happy with how things went, though the smile on his face had something of a dark smirk.

It made Kakashi think of when he first had the three of them appointed to him. When asking them about their dreams Sasuke had answered that it was his intention to kill a certain man, without failing. The jounin had raised an eyebrow at that answer. Of course he knew how the Uchiha clan had ceased to exist, and of course Sasuke had meant his brother when speaking of a certain man. The smile on his face that day had been the same devilish and dark one as it was now. And while back than Kakashi thought the built up rage would be good to help him develop strength and control, he now got a shiver through his spine when seeing it.

Sakura excused herself to go outside for a breath or air. Her new husband had offered to escort her yet she declined with a playful wink, adding that she was a ninja after all; Sasuke remained seated, until he noticed his former sensei leave the room as well.

The pink haired woman stood enjoying the breeze as it fluttered gently through her hair, caressing her face. She closed her eyes for a few moments and when she opened them again she saw him standing before her. Her stomach twisted for a moment. No mask, no forehead protector, no jounin outfit, just a black sleeveless shirt and a pair of black trousers. His hair messy yet silky and shiny. She gasped and looked away instantly, embarrassed that she looked at a man like that now that she was married. But she couldn't help but feel the fluttering in her stomach and her head started to spin. In a matter of seconds, images started drifting by her mind, about moments they'd spent together, about that kiss and embraces they'd shared. She found herself grabbing hold of his shirt with tearfilled eyes, pulling him closer, looking up at him. Desperation almost oozing out of every pore as if she had just been hit with the painful realization that all this was a charade and that she'd made a mistake, yet realizing that it was too late now.

"Tell me I'll be happy."

"You know I can't do that."

He held her chin with his right hand and lifted her head again after she had let it sink down, locking eyes with hers. This would be it. he would go his way and she would go hers as Uchiha Sakura. Bearing the fruits of the black haired man she married and reviving the clan that way. It was all she would serve for, and it was all he needed from her.

"Say goodbye Sakura."

A painful smile on his face, he pulled her face closer to his, leaning into a kiss. As soft and passionate as was their first, and up until now, their only one. She allowed it willingly as she had done so that day and pulled him even closer to her. And he broke free from it again as he had done so that day. Turning slowly, he could feel the first few drops of rain falling and in a mere minute it started pouring. Behind him, he could hear a painful scream coming from the torn woman as she sank to the ground. Her dress soaked, her hair and make-up ruined.

"KAKASHI!"

* * *

**Author's note**: Hope you all liked it...next chapters should be more dramatic, this was just the build up to it :)


End file.
